Through the Pines
by PurpleChaos
Summary: When Robbie's band is at its lowest, they will get a new member that is little in height, yet big in talent. CandyDip and Mobbie will be in future chapters. In the reviews pick a good song and Dipper may sing it! Rated T for swearing!
1. Singing in the Shower

Dipper's POV:

As I wake up, I notice something a little weird. Mabel, the more energetic and hyper of us two, was still sleeping. I look at the clock, 10:17 AM. Mabel usally gets up at around nine, but its nothing really important to look into. I get up from the bed and move towards my dufflebag, which is filled with all my clean clothes. I gather up a shirt, a pair of shorts, two socks, and my underwear and go out the door and straight to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Robbie's POV:

I fucked up, there's nothing more about it. I shouldn't of lied, I know that, but the thought of losing her was enough to drive me to do something pretty stupid. I still don't have a clue about that secret message thing though, but at the time Wendy wouldn't of believed me, let alone hear me. If it weren't for that Dipper kid, everything would be better. I would be with Wendy, I would not be the laughing stock of the entire town, and the weird things that seem to follow him would leave this already awful town alone. No time to think about that know though, I am not only dealing with Wendy but some problems with my band.

My so called "friends" say that if we are going to show the town we are better than they think we are, we will need an actual good singer. Don't get me wrong, I can sing, only problem is when I am playing with my guitar at the same time I tend to focus more on the guitar than the vocals. Now finding a new singer wouldn't be too hard, if it weren't for the fact that our next gig is in two weeks, and it is already planned and everything so moving it won't be an option. And the sooner I get things straight with Wendy, the faster I can think right and get shit together.

I open the door to the Mystery Shack, the most "mysterious" place in town, and immediately meet with Mr. Pines.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Where-"

"Listen," I say, cutting him off, "I know you this is your living but I am not here for a tour, and I am here-"

"I know, your here to see Wendy." He says seriously "She's at the gift shop."

"Alright, thanks. Say, where is the gift shop from here?"

"Easy, its at the end of the tour of course!"

God dammit.

Dipper's POV:

I turn on the shower and I'm immediatly met with freezing cold water. Nothing new, as I wait for the water to heat up I began to look through the drawers and see something that catche smy eye. It's a box with very poor wrapping and a little bow on it. Attached to the present says-

To Dipper,

I know you are getting older so trust me, you will need this. You will need this stuff.

-"Grunkle" Stan

I am shocked to say the least. My cheap and greedy grand uncle Stan has bought me something. I open it and find something every boy gets eventually. Hygiene supplies. Normally, I would of been disappointed, but since it is from Stan it was a little heart warming. I look through it and find deoderant, a razor, staving cream, and other things I won't need for another two years. I begin to sort them out when I find a note underneath the items. I piled the stuff off of the note and began to read-

To Dipper,

Okay, really trust me with this one, you WILL need this!

-"Grunkle" Stan

Another present, now I am really shocked! I have to remember to go all out when it comes to his birthday in July. I looked down to see if there was more but instead I found something a weird gift you would never give to a twelve year old. A condom was taped to the bottom of the piece of paper.

God dammit.

Robbie's POV:

I sigh as I am finally at the end of the tour. That was with out a doubt one of the most boring things I have ever been through. At some moments Mr. Pines sometimes saw me getting bored of an artifact and actually started talking more about the object in question. I guess that was his way of payback for lying to Wendy. I go through the door to the gift shop and see her, Wendy. She was at her usual spot, right behind the cash register reading her favorite magazine.

As soon as the I take another step, the floor creeks and she sees me. What I saw was a mixture of anger, sadness, and... well more anger.

"How dare you." She says, every trace of her loving nature gone.

"Wendy-"

"How dare you come and visit me after what you just did!"

"Wendy, please let me-"

"Let you what?" She says while fighting back a few tears. "Let you just say how you didn't lie? That you somehow wrote the song!" She's starting to lose the fight. "Or how you didn't know that that song brainwashed me into being your girlfriend?!" She's seriously starting to lose. "Robbie, let me tell you something. You were an awful boyfriend, and didn't know what kept me from seeing that but now I do. You didn't listen, you weren't nice, and you sure as hell weren't the kind of guy I thought you were!"

"Please Wendy!" I say with a few tears myself. "I lied and I'm sorry. I was only afraid of losing you! But I really have no idea of that message in the-"

"Oh shut the fuck up Robbie!" She says as she storms out of the shop. And she lost.

That's it, its really over, and its all my fault. How could I of been so stupid! I ruined one of the greatest- no, the greatest relationship I ever had! And over lying about song that had a brainwashing message in it. Who would of knew, huh? All I know is I will never be the same without her. She was everything I wished I was, smart, funny, but most of all- kind. The fact that she's makes me- What the fuck is the noise? I swear I just heard something, something good though. I try to pay attention to it this time and I hear-

"We're going down, down in an earlier round! And sugar we're going down swinging!"

That voice, my god it was great! Not to mention the song of choice, pretty good. The only problem is that damn shower is in the way. I slowly walk up stairs to hear more, and I do.

"Isn't it messed, how I'm just dying to be him?"

That voice is so familar, I swear I have heard it from somewhere.

"I'm just a knotch in your bedpost and your just a line in a song!"

My god, I know who it is!

"Drop a heart, break a name, we're only sleeping in and sleeping for the wrong team!"

I stand outside of the door, waiting for him to come out.

"We're going down down in an earlier- ROBBIE!"

Dipper's POV:

I jump back quite a distance and look at him with a angry yet embarrassed look on my face, as I only just got out of the shower. And he, on the other hand, seems rather calm.

"Nice singing there kid."

I look at him now with a mixture of curiousity and confussion. Robbie, from what I know, doesn't compliment anybody! And now here he is saying how great of a singer I am.

"W-Why are you here!"

"Just listening to the music you have to offer, nice choice for the song by the way. Fall Out Boy will always be one of my favorite bands."

"That's... great?" I say rather confused.

"Yeah, so as I said you are a great singer. So, um-" He was actually starting to sweat "would you like to join my band?"

"Join you band?" I say rather slowly.

"As lead singer, of course."

I look at him with a rather puzzled look "Robbie, don't you hate me?"

"Oh dear god with all of my blood and soul!"He said passionatly "But if you don't get a new singer, me and my dreams will be screwed!" He said with sad eyes.

"I- uh," I stuttered. What should I do? Here is Robbie, the guy who has always put me down over liking the same girl and wanting to be around her, asking me to help him. Why should I? He is a huge jerk, I'm not THAT good, and standing in front of a large number of people, not gonna happen!

I was about to tell him no when something came through my mind. Robbie said him AND his dreams will be screwed. Not to mention the other band members in his band will be broken if I don't do it. Mom has always said how talented I am at singing, and I do really like to do it. I look at him one more time, stare into his pleading eyes and tell him.

"S-sure Robbie, I'll do it."


	2. Meet the Band

**Dipper's POV: **

I didn't know what to expect as the words left my mouth. I looked up at Robbie and heard a sigh of relief and look of determination.

"Alright," he says now more calmly "Now we can get down to actually business."

"What do you mean?" I say rather confused

"Well now that your a member of the band we have to go through a few things. Here come with me, I think you should meet the other members."

I give him a slight nod and go with him. Today is my day off and Wendy is manning the cash register so Grunkle Stan shouldn't be too mad if I leave. As I am about to walk through the door to the gift shop, Robbie stops me.

"What are you doing? The exit is-" I said but quickly cut off by Robbie.

"Um, let's not go near the gift shop. Wendy is not exactly happy with me at the moment." He says saddly. Wendy forgave me the day after she yelled at me. She must of thought I asked her to bowling to cheer her up, not to go out on a date. With Robbie however, I can see it taking a while before she fovgives him. I then lead Robbie to the front door and make our way to... well where ever Robbie is taking me.

"Say, Robbie? Where are we going?" I say a little scared. The thought of all of this as a way to get back at me for breaking him up with Wendy suddenly went through my mind.

"We are going to Thompson's house." He says as he speeds up a little bit.

"Oh, so is he apart of the band?"

"Well, he is basically the manager and roadie of the band. He's in charge of our money, gigs, and the instruments. If it weren't for him we would of been long gone."

"Who else is in the band?"

"Just Nate and Lee." he pauses a bit to gather his thoughts. "Nate is the drummer and Lee is the bassist. Oh, plus Nate can rap, so if we need a rapper we will generally go to him."

"Okay." I pause before going on. "So what do you guys do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you guys play? You mentioned Nate being a rapper yet you kind of gave the impression that you play rock or metal."

"Oh, you see a long time ago when it was just me, Lee, and Nate we got into a huge fight. I wanted a heavy-metal band, Lee wanted punk-rock, and Nate wanted to do a rapping group. Then Thompson came into play."

"What did he do?" I say, a little confused by the story.

"Well," he smiled before going on, "Thompson said that why not do it all. He said that a great band should not be secluded to one genre of music. So now thanks to him we play everthing, from pop to classical-rock."

"You seem to really like Thompson." I stated.

"How can't you!" he yelled slightly "The guy want to do everthing but the part that would make him famous! I know we mess with him a lot but Thompson is with out a doubt my best friend." He looked as if he was going to continue talking intil we reached a small house, with a garage half the size of the house itself.

"We're here."

**Robbie's POV:**

I'm not going to lie, I am really scared to see how this turns out. I really don't know if bringing a twelve year old boy to hang out with my fifteen-sixteen year old friends is a good idea. But I really do have the strangest feeling in the stomach that something good is going to happen. I go for open the door, but not before instructing Dipper.

"Dipper, stay outside for a bit."

"Wha- why?" he said a little insulted.

"Because I think I should talk to them before you-"

"Oh come on Robbie its not like they hate me or anything."

"No but- just stay here okay!" He looked as if he wanted to fight some more but shrugged of the feeling. I then open the door to Thompson's garage.

"Dude!" says Nate on the couch "where have you been?"

"Out." I simply say.

"Oh I think we all know where you've been!" say Lee who was standing in the corner.

"And what's that suppoused to mean?" I say with a little anger coming out.

"Oh nothing, just that you always see Wendy at this time." said Lee. I look at the time, 11:03 AM, I always meet Wendy at 11:00.

"Guys, you know what happened." I say with a bit more anger coming out.

"We don't know you might of lied about, or even hypnotized us into believing you!" said Nate who is now on the floor laughing along with Lee.

"Oh fuck you guys." I say but they continued to laugh. Next thing to happen was Thompson coming through the door that leads into the house.

"Come on guys, the man has been through enough." he says in Robbie's defense. Thompson has always been the type of person to help the little guy, one of the many reasons why he is so awesome. "So Rob, you seem a little bit happier, anything happen?" said Thompson a little curious.

"Actually yes, I found us a new singer!" I say a bit too happily.

"Really that's great! Who is it?" say Lee who was starting to calm down.

"Alright, before I tell you guys, you need to promise to hear me out on this one-"

"Dude! Just say who the damn person is!" says Nate excitidly.

"Okay." I then walk towards the door and yell "You can come in now." The door then opens, revealing Dipper who looks slightly nervous. Needless to say, Nate, Lee, and Thompson were not expecting this.

**Mabel's POV:**

I get up and look at the clock, 11:05 AM. I groan, I hate waking up late. Not to mention I have to meet Candy and Grenda at the park in thirty minutes. After a while of just doing nothing, I quickly get up, take a shower, grab a quick snack, and I'm head out by 11:21.

"Candy, Grenda! I'm here!" I say a little bit out of breath. I made it with seven minutes to spare. "Alright, now what are going to be doing?"

"I don't know." said Candy in her Korean accent.

"Well, we could just walk around for a bit." says Grenda in her heavy, masculine voice. We then decide that's the best thing to do right now. After walking around for a while I get an idea on what to do.

"He Candy! Maybe we can-"

"No." she says completely cutting me off.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"I know exactly what you are going to say, and the answer is no." says Candy a little bit more stubborn this time.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" says Grenda while confused.

"I was just suggesting that maybe-"

"Mabel, stop." Candy tries to stop me but I kept going.

"Candy should go-"

"Mabel, stop!"

"and ask out-"

"I'm not going to ask out Dipper!" she says a little loud. We look around to see if anybody heard us,but nobody has seemed to.

"Why not?" I say "You like him don't you!"

"Well, yeah but-" said Candy who was then cut off by Grenda.

"Wait! You like Dipper? You should ask him out!"

"Wha- no!" Candy says to try and end the topic with no success.

"Oh come! You like him and you admitted it! You should ask him out!" I say trying to convince her.

"B-but he likes Wendy, the older and way better teenager!"

"Exactly!" I say "He needs to get over Wendy! Think about it, is he keeps trying to ask her out, it might end in heartbreak!" I know by the look on Candy's face that she did not like the idea of her crush being in pain.

"Yeah! Spare him the pain Candy!" says Grenda who is now on board.

"But I..." she pauses for a moment, "Fine, I'll do it."

"YAY!" both me and Grenda cheer. We then take Candy by the hand and start running.

"W-where are we going?" asks Candy who is trying to keep up.

"To the Mystery Shack! We need to make sure your ready for this!" I say way to happily. I may seem happy, but I am a little sad because of my own words though. Saying that my brother should stop going after a girl who is three years older than him, while my crush is four years older than me.

**Dipper's POV:**

Silence. That's all there was when I entered the garage. Robbie looks slightly nervous about what his friends might say, but what happened next was something nobody expected.

"My god, Dr. Funtimes is joining our band!" say Nate with pure happiness on his face. Lee immediatly turns towards him giving him a look of shock.

"Wait! Are you serious?" he says at Nate.

"Well yeah! I mean the kid is-"

"Way too young for our band!" says Lee

"Um, guys?" says Thompson who went unheard

"Are you serious, you've seen the kid! He is really mature for his age!" said Nate, slightly yelling.

"How would we look if we had a kid in our band!" say Lee, who is starting to yell too.

"G-guys?" says Thompson, once again going unheard.

"Who cares? He only three year's younger than us!"

"Actually four but-" I say but Lee cuts me off.

"You see! Four years! That's a huge gap if you-"

"GUYS!" yells Thompson, which scares everybody. When everyone looked at him he continued. "Robbie, is this kid good at sinnging?"

"Yeah, you should really hear him." Says Robbie in my defense.

"Well, Dipper is it? Sing us a song." Thompson said looking at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered out.

"Just sing anything, come on!" says Lee who got punched in the arm by Nate.

"O-okay." I say. Robbie looked at me with a confident look. I swallowed all of my fears and began.

_ "Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman,_

_ maybe he won't find out what I know,_

_ you were the last good thing about this part of town."_

As I ended the intro to Grand Theft Autumn and I look around and see Lee with a suprised look on his face, Nate and Thompson with happy looks, and Robbie with a simple yet greatfl look on his face.

"My god." says Lee. Everybody turns towards him. "I think we found our new singer!" Everybody then cheered and ran towards me. I really couldn't believe it, I was now the lead singer for a band. As I am on Thompson's sholders, Robbie began to speak.

"So guys, what will our band be named?"

"What are you talking about dude?" say Nate

"Well, now that I am not the leader of our band, Robbie and the Tombstones is offically dead." Everybody stared at him, a little shocked that he was so willing to give up his rank in the group.

"Yeah, what will we be named now." said Thompson as he puts me off of his sholders. For the next ten minutes, everybody has just been in deep thought over the name of the band.

"Horsemen?" say Nate

"Nah, that doesn't sound that cool at all." say Robbie

"What about-" says Lee "No, that's not good either."

"Hmm- Wait! I got it!" say Thompson, everbody then looks at him with hopeful eyes. "Isn't Dipper's last name Pines?" He say.

"Yeah, it is." I say, curious about what he was about to say.

"Well, why not 'Through the Pines'!" Robbie looked at his band mates before saying his thoughts on the name.

"I like it, it sounds cool and mysterious."

"Yeah, I like it!" say Lee as Nate nodded in agreement.

"W-wait guys." I say "I-I don't want the name of the band to be after me."

"Why not Dr. Funtimes?" say Nate a little confused.

"Well, its a little unfair to you guys. I mean its-"

"Dipper," everyone then looks at Thompson who then said "You are basically the front man of the band now, why shouldn't you get to be in the name of the band?"

"Well, it's that-"

"Look, you are going to be in front of a lot of people. That's a really scary thing to go up against. So please, let this be as a way of saying sorry for putting you in that situation." As Thompson finished, Dipper couldn't believe it.

"So, what is it going to be?" said Robbie. I coldn't believe, I didn't want all of this fame. But when I looked at my band mates, I knew it had to be.

"Alright, it can be-" for the second time today, I was put on Thompson's shoulders and immediatly met with praise. After a bit of celebrating, I decided it was time I went home.

"Look guy, I think its time I went home." I said. Nate and Lee were a little sad to see me go but Robbie knew I probably wanted to tell Mabel about the band.

"Alright dude!" said Thompson "Be here at 12:00 PM sharp! We have two weeks before our first concert so-"

"Woah, wait what!" I say, completely unaware of the lack of time I had.

"No worries bro we can couldn't! But for now get ready for tomorrow! See ya!" said Thompson as he shut the door on me. It took a while for my mind to register what was happening, but eventually I turned around and started walking home.

**And that's chapter 2! I little longer than what I normally write but oh well. So know that we know no genre is safe from Through the Pines, ANY song can be suggested as long as it has a boy singer and in English. How do you guys feel about CandyDip? Mobbie? Share your thoughts in the reviews!**


	3. Confronting the Bully

Dipper's POV:

I started to walk home, my mind racing from the day I just had. _I'm in a band_, I just can't believe it. Not to mention Robbie is being nice to me all of a sudden. I don't know what to think of him however. He's been picking on me and never hesitated to put me down all summer. But just moments ago he not only let me join his band, but changed the name of it. The others seem cool though. Nate is with out a doubt pretty nice, and Lee (even though he didn't want me to join the band at first) seems cool after agreeing to have me in the band after hearing me sing. But over all, Thompson is without a doubt my favorite member so far. He stood up for me even though we only met once, and never doubted me because of my age. I wonder if Robbie will be more like Thompson in time. I see that I am near the park, which basically says that I am half way to the Mystery Shack. I look around to see if there is a clock somewhere, but instead I see Mabel's friend, Candy.

"H-hey Dipper!" She called out to me.

"Oh, hey Candy!" I said to her "How are you today?"

"I'm good." She paused for a moment before responding "W-where are you going?"

"Ah, I was just going to go to the Shack, wanna come along?" She blushed before anwsering.

"Sure! I would love to! If y-you wouldn't mind that is."

"Not at all, come on."

As we walk back to the Mystery Shack, I start to notice something... off about Candy. Nothing physical though, but something is just not right.

"Are you okay?" I said, ending a minute long silence. She jumped a little bit at hearing me.

"N-nothing is wrong." She says, calmly.

"You sure? If anything is wrong, I'm willing to help you with it." I can see that she did not expect that answer. She may be Mabel's friend, but is my friend. Hell she is just about my best friend besides Mabel... Did I just swear?

"Oh, well..." She begans, "Well, Dipper-"

"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Pines!" I looked to see who said that, and saw Pacifica Northwest staring right at me and Candy, standing right behind her was her two (and probably only) friends.

"W-we're not together!" stuttered Candy. I can tell by how Candy looks, see not only hates Pacifica, she fears her.

"It doesn't look like it! Hey, when are the new Mystery kids coming around Dipper!" Upon hearing that, I immediatly blush. I see that a few other kids are starting to gather around, most of them snickering at Candy.

"I-I don't-" Candy tried to say, but Pacifica interrupted her.

"I mean look, Candy is already starting to show!" She and everybody else laughed at her joke. Then, for God knows why, Mabel and Grenda run from behind the building and confront the bully.

"Hey! Leave her alone Pacifica!" said Mabel. If I knew one thing, it is that Mabel's hate for Pacifica doesn't even come close for Pacifica's hate for Mabel.

"Oh, how does it feel to be an aunt soon Mabel? I bet it must make you sad though."

"Wait, why would it make her sad?" says Grenda, confused along with everyone else.

"Well, seeing her brother get someone to love must be hard considering no one would possibly want to love her!" Pacifica was now smiling wickedly as everyone burst out laughing, while Mabel had a few tears in her eyes. It was one thing to be laughed at by one person, but by every other kids, it really must of took a toll on her.

"No! S-someone will-" Mabel said, but started to cry half way through. Everybody was now making comments and jokes at me, Candy, and Mabel. Candy was now on the verge of tears, Mabel was just a wreck and Grenda looked like a mouse in front of a snake. Me, on the complete other hand, was down right pissed.

"Hey, Pacifica!" I yell out at her. Almost everyone stoped laughing and look at me. Pacifica was stunned, but kept her cool.

"Oh, what do you want to talk about Dipper, your new wife or your pathetic excuse of a sister?" Some kids laughed at this, but I paid no attention to it.

"Actually, lets talk about how big of an ungrateful bitch you are!" Everyone, including Pacifica and her friends, gasped at me. Kids at this age were not supposed to swear, so hearing one kid have the bravery to do it was unexpected.

"Oh what are you going to do about it?" I knew that now she knew of my anger, she must of tried to use it to her advantage. "You can't hit a girl!"

"No but I'm willing to talk shit about one." Most gasped again at this, but some started to laugh at it. I don't care though, nobody messes with my friend or my family.

"W-what do you possibly have to-"

"Well, lets start wit hthe basics." I said, interrupting her. "You are without a doubt the most annoying yet aggravating person I have ever met. You prance around town making fun of everyone and everything to the point to where they fear you. You wear skin tight clothes and shirts that 'show off' your breasts to the point to where it is just painful to look at you. But what I truely hate most of you is that you, in front of everybody, made fun of a girl to the point to where she actually started to cry. So no, you may not be 'weird' or 'silly', but you are singlehandedly the biggest bitch I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

As I finish, I start to look at everyone. All of the kids who surrounded us were in complete and utter shock. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were also in shock, but smiling at me. Pacifica was stunned. She look as if you were to punch her, she wouldn't react to it. Slowly, the kids started to laugh more, and more, and more intil it laughter filled the entire streets of Gravity Falls. Pacifica, with tears it her eyes, ran from me with her friends quickly in tow. I then look to see Mabel, Candy, and Grenda whispering to each other. All of the other kids must of saw this and stopped laughing to try and hear them. Once Mabel and her friends stopped whispering, Mabel began to chant.

"Dipper, Dipper!" Over and over again. Candy and Grenda quickly joined her. The older kids, after realizing what was going on, began to chant along with them. Then everyone else decided to start chanting along.

"Dipper! Dipper! Dipper!" Some of the taller kids then went up to me, and picked me up. From my new point of view I could see that some of the adults are starting to come out, and started yelling at the children to keep it down. This, however, only made the kids chant louder, and louder. I then reached down to some of the other kids and whispered a few instructions for them. Then Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were up in the air along with me as the kids continued to chant.

"DIPPER! DIPPER! DIPPER!" Was all anyone would hear.

"TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!" I yelled, and soon enough, me, my sister, and her friends were being carried to the Shack. I then hear Mabel yelling out to her friends.

"This is what it ust feel to be a rockstar!" I roll my eyes at her statement, and made a mental note to tell her what happened a few hours ago.

My god, this was a fun chapter to write! Sorry that there is no singing in this one, I just really wanted Dipper to tell of Pacifica! This is a little bit shorter than usual, which is a bit weird because the last one was longer than usual. To all the people who review, thanks! Keep suggesting songs, and they may be picked! But for now, see you soon!


	4. Those Eyes

** Dipper's POV:**

It's been two hours since I told off Pacifica, and me, Mabel, Candy, and Grenda were at the Mystery Shack. They were doing nothing but listening as I told them of my day.

"And that is pretty much it." I finished, at going through again and again what happened. Mabel looked like I expected her to be, proud and happy. Grenda was completely suprised I had the talent to be in a band but she look happy nonetheless. Candy, however, looked sad, probably due to Pacifica's encounter.

"So let me get this straight..." said Mabel for the sixth time (and yes, I've counted). "You are not only in a band, but in a band with Robbie!" For some reason her voiced raised a bit at the sound of his name. I also noticed a bit of pink in her cheeks.

"Yes Mabel." I said. Normally after explaining something to Mabel so many times I would of lost interest, but something about this just never ceased to amaze me. An idea passed my mind a minute later. "Hey, if you guys want to come tomorrow and see us practice, I think th-" Immediately I was met by hugs from Grenda and Mabel, Candy still not moving from her spot.

"OhmygoshDipperthankyouthankyouthankyou-" I tried to pry both of them of but with little succuess. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally let go of me. I look at the time, its 3:36 PM. I suddenly remembered my book, I must of forgot about the mysteries. Never would of thought that would of happened.

"If you don't mind ladies, I have a mystery to solve!" I said as I ran upstairs to get my book. As soon as I got it I went out the door of the gift shop and into the wilderness.

**Mabel POV:**

I can't believe it! My bro is apart of a band! I'm really glad he finally realized his true talent and started to do something with it. But I'm also happy that he joined Robbie's band. Finally, a true reason to talk to him! I wonder what he will say! I look to see if my friends were in the mood to talk. Grenda, who was smiling at the fact we get to see a band perform in front of us tomorrow, looked ready to talk about anything. Candy looked sad though, she looked as sad as Waddles was when Soos ate his pig food.

"Hey Candy, something wrong?" I asked her. Grenda snapped out of her little dreamland and looked at her too. Candy barely looked up to see us.

"O-Oh nothing." Her voiced cracked. She needed help.

"Candy, so Dipper didn't notice you now, but trust me! He will eventually!" That didn't do a thing. Grenda started to looked worried at this point.

"It's not that Mabel..." Candy paused for a minute before going on. "He's in a band now!"

"Yeah! It's pretty cool, isn't it!" Grenda cheered. Unfortunately her best friend's face only worsened after hearing her.

"No it's not!" A few tears started to fall down. "He's going to get noticed and he'll probably get someone like Pacifica to date him!" At this point Candy stopped trying hold in the tears and just let them fall.

"Candy..."I started to say. "I don-t know what to say... Wait-" I then grabbed Candy by the wrist and started to run towards the gift shop. Maybe I don't know what to say, but I'm sure Wendy can help just about anyone.

"Mabel! What are you doing!" Candy said as I dragged her into the gift shop. Wendy was reading a magazine but when she heard Candy, she looked up at me.

"Um Mabel, what are you doing?" said Wendy, not really concerned.

"Okay! Have I got a story for you!"

"Alright well make it quick because I've only got five minutes left of work-"

"Okay-" I say rather fastly "So Candy here likes Dipper-" I try not to pay attention to Candy who is yelling at me for telling Wendy. "-but Dipper doesn't know it. Well after a lot of convincing we got Candy to try and tell Dipper about her feeling. But the problem is that Dipper joined a band-"

"Dipper joined a band!" said Wendy, who looked really surprised.

"-and will probably get a bunch of girls from it." I said ignoring her. "Candy now feels like Dipper will eventually forget about her and get someone 'better' to date him." Wendy only stood there for a moment or two until she finally said something.

"Well, Candy, I am not going to lie to you. There is a chance Dipper will get famous and date some other pretty girls." Candy look a bit more sad after hearing this. "But there is a chance that Dipper will stay the exact same way." Candy looked a little more happy after hearing this, but still seemed a bit sad.

"But what if he does change!" she said. "All he'll want to date would be gorgeous super models!" Wendy only smirked after hearing this.

"Well then I'll guess we'll just have to make you look like a gorgeous supermodel, won't we?" I instantly cheered at the idea Wendy presented.

"Yeah! C'mon Candy, it'll be fun!" I said.

"I don't know," Candy whispered. "Don't you have to leave soon Wendy?"

"Heh, I can stay for an hour or two." I looked at Candy and saw that she look completely different from the Candy I saw a few minutes ago.

**Dipper's POV: **

5 hours later

_Well this was pointless_, I said in my head. After leaving the Shack I went staright to the woods and after 5 hours of work I can't find this half-human half-pelican thing. I look up at the sky and see that the sun in setting, making the sky light orange. I lazily open the door to the Shack and decide to rest on the roof for a while. I look around to see if Mabel was around to join me, but I couldn't find her. After looking around more for a minute or two, I decide to go up without her. As I finally get up on the roof, I look out to see the beautiful sunset. I then finally take my place on the lawn chair Wendy set up.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

I hear knocking coming from the trapdoor, I get up from the lawn chair to open it and not Mabel or Wendy, but Candy.

"Hello, D-Dipper. W-would you mind if I came up?" She asked. She looked completely different. She was no longer wearing her usual set of clothes but now wearing a simple white dress that goes past her ankles. Her hair was curled and raised a little bit. But something was missing. Dipper looked at her a bit more to see that she was no longer wearing her glasses.

"Oh. Sure, come on up." I said, welcoming her to the roof. I then take a seat on the edge of the roof, letting my feet dangle. Candy took a seat to my left, blushing slightly.

"So, why are you still here? Didn't you have t leave a while ago?"

"I'm staying the night, a-actually." Dammit, Mabel. If you are going to invite people over you should try to tell me first. There it is again, I swore for like the hundredth time today, what is wrong with me?

"That's cool."I said. There was then a pause for a while until Candy ended it.

"So, what do you play in your band?"

"What?" I said after being released from deep thought.

"You never mentioned what you played." She said a little nervously.

"Actually, I don't really play anything. I'm just vocals." I said a little bit to smugly.

"T-that's great Dipper!" She stuttered. "Um, could possibly..." The rest of her sentence was barely audible.

"I'm sorry Candy, can you say that again." I said. She waited a moment before going on.

"C-could you possibly... sing something?" I was hesitant at first but after a bit of self convincing, I breathed in some air and began to sing:

_"This girl she came 'round the corner, lookin' like a model_

_ magazine figure she was shaped like a bottle._

_ Long straight hair she was fly as a bird,_

_ first time ever I was lost for words._

_ Felt so right it just couldn't be wrong,_

_ love at first sight if that exists at all."_

As I ended the part of the song, I looked up at Candy who was blushing furiously now. But I really wasn't paying attention to that right now, as Candy's head was right in front of the sun while the sky was still light orange. I looked into her eyes, and just couldn't take my eyes away from them. I could care less about her curly hair or her beautiful dress, and I started to care about her inner beauty. I tried to say something but instantly found myself lost for words.

"D-Dipper, that was really good. You are very talented." She blushed a little bit more, and I felt my cheeks were starting to burn up. Something about this moment right here, right now just made everything so great.

"Candy," I said, standing up and starting to walk towards her slowly. "Why did you dress up like that?" I really wanted to know.

"Oh!" She must of not expected that. "I-um-, you see there is this boy I like and-"

"If you are trying to impress a boy, don't try to dress up or anything." I felt a bit of anger rising up in me at hearing she had a crush on some boy.

"D-don't I look pretty though?" I looked into hear eyes as they started to water.

"Candy," I said, taking a huge step towards her. "pretty is a real understatement, you look beauifUUUUUUUUU-!" I missed a step on the roof and came falling down to the hard, cold ground.

"D-DIPPER! Don't try to move! I'll go get help!" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

** And there's chapter 4! I'm not going to lie, this was slightly harder to write than the others, but that's just because I'm getting lazy. So Dipper now has a crush on Candy (both of them don't know of the other's crush yet)! What will happen to Dipper? Will Mabel try something involving Robbie? Will Grenda stop sounding like a man (probably not)? Tune in next time! Pretty Brown Eyes by Cody Simpson, suggested by Mysticalanimallover!**


	5. To Thompson's House

**Dipper's POV:**

As I slowly get up from my bed, I try to adjust my eyes to my surroundings. I look around to see that I am on the couch right in front of the television and in the arm chair is my Grunkle Stan.

"Hey kid." he says sheepishly. He looks like he hasn't slept at all yet. "You had quite the fall, huh?" I look around to see where are the others.

"W-what time is it?" I began. My head hurt so bad I couldn't compare it to anything in my life. Grunkle Stan looks at me worryingly.

"Its about 3:00 AM. Mabel's friends are staying the night, speaking of you gave that little one quite the scare." As he says that, everything starts to come back to me. Roof, band, sunset... Candy.

"Where are they?" I sounded a bit too worried but I didn't care.

"They are up in the attic. You can go up there, I'm going to bed." He says right before giving a loud yawn. I got up to get to the attic when Grunkle Stan began to speak again. "Oh yeah, don't go back to sleep."

"Um, why?"

"Well, you may or may not have a concision. You probably don't want to risk it."

"Wait, then shouldn't I go to the hospital!?"

"Yeah, about that-" Then Stan reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it on the ground. The smoke then filled the room and began to disappear right when I saw Grunkle Stan trip on the stairs. I simply roll my eyes and then went upstairs to check on everybody. I make it up the stairs and to the attic door, and as I open it I see Mabel in her bed, Grenda in her over sized sleeping bag, and Candy wrapped up in a small blanket. I take a closer look and notice something, Candy looked as if she had been crying, and for a while too. I remember what she looked like back on the roof, curled hair and stunning dress. Now she has on a simple t-shirt and her hair is now straight. For some reason, I find her a lot more attractive looking like herself than someone like Pacifica.

What would Mabel say though? I not only have a crush on one of the very few friends she has in this town, but they are really close. If we did go out, would she accept it? Would she hate me? What about Wendy though. I've spent about a month trying to get her to notice me, but now that I'm "friends" with Robbie and I have realized my feelings for Candy- _Fuck, why does everything have to be so difficult, _I said in my thoughts, not caring about the fact that I swore again. I decided to listen to Stan and not sleep as I got up in my bed and began to read from my 3 book. I look around to see the time, 3:04 AM. This is going to be a long night.

** Robbie's POV:**

I get up from Thompson's couch and stretch out my arms. I've had a fight with my parents again, so I decided it would be best if I slept here. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 11:34. Twenty-six minutes from now Dipper should be here, might as well get him. I dig inside my pants pockets to get my keys to my van and start to walk towards the door. Once I reach for the door, it then swings opens and hits me straight in the face.

"Holy mother of- Robbie! are you okay?" Says Thompson, who was standing at the foot of the door. I feel a sharp stinging pain from my nose and blood dripping down from it.

"Ah- It's okay Thompson, I'm-"

"Dude, you are bleeding! We need to-"

"Need to what? Go to a hospital?" I say jokingly. The last time we went to the hospital it was because Nate and Lee got into a fight about which is better, popsicles or ice-cream. I know, pretty stupid argument, but it ended in both of them bruised up. We went to the hospital to see if they needed anything fixed, and that's when I saw a unused wheelchair. Nate and Lee saw what I was looking at and within ten minutes we (minus Thompson who was filling out some paper work) put some air tanks on it and began riding around the hospital. That is, until we crashed into Child Birth section. Needless to say we were banned, except for Thompson since he had nothing to do with it. I saw things no man should ever see, (shudder).

"Look, I'm fine, it'll just take a while for it to heal up on it's own."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. And if you don't mind I'm going to pick up Dipper for the band session." Thompson then moves out of the way as I begin to make my way to my car.

** Dipper's POV:**

I step out of the shower and grab the nearest towel and dry my hair with it. I've been up for about eight hours, which have been quite boring without Mabel to mess around with. I then look around to see where I put my clothes. I then remember that I did not even get my clothes ready. After mentally swearing for the tenth time I wrap the towel around my waist and walk out of the bathroom to get my clothes.

Ten minutes later I am back in the attic dressed and ready to leave soon. I walk down the stairs and see Mabel and her friends eating breakfast.

"Dipper!" My sister said as she got up to hug me. Grenda soon followed and finally Candy was even hugging me. My face burned as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Dipper, you really scared us!" She said a little shaky.

"Don't worry Candy, I'm fine." I said, still a bit flustered. "Are you guys ready to go to and meet my band!" I was really excited to show them everybody, including Robbie.

"Are you sure you should go? You did fall from the roof." Says my sister worryingly.

"Nah, I'll be good." I say. Every since I woke up, this was the thing that was keeping me awake and I am not going to miss it. I open the door and motion the others to follow when I see a van driving towards the Mystery Shack. I easily identify it as Robbie's. He parks about 3 feet away from from.

"Hey Dip. Get in, it'll be faster- Why are they here?" He says a little puzzled.

"Oh, if you don't mind I kind of invited them to come along." He looked a little mad but nothing to much to fight over.

"Alright, you three can come-" Right when he said that, Mabel (with speed I didn't even know she had) bolted to the front seat. "-with us." Robbie finished, very confused. I got in the back alongside Candy and Grenda.

"Oh my gosh!" says my sister. "Robbie! You're bleeding!"

"Oh, it's nothing." He says very nonchalantly.

"Dude, what happened?" I said a little concerned.

"Just got decked in the face by a door, nothing to worry about." He said. Looked at Candy and Grenda, who were deep into a conversation about some people I don't even know, and decided to just look out the window and keep quiet.

**Robbie's POV:**

Why did I agree to this? I said in my head several times over while trying to drown out the voice of those two kids. I thought I would be able to have a some what decent conversation with Dipper but he's been a bit too quiet. I look at him to make sure he is alright, and he seems fine. I look at his sister however, and once my gaze met her's, she immediately blushed and looked away.

"Um, are you alright kid?" I said, not really caring about her answer.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She said a little shaky. Weird.

"Alright." I pause before going on. "So do you really make those sweaters?" And that was what set her off.

"Yeah! Do you like them!" she asks nicely.

"Sure, I think their-" I pause, trying to come up wit a word to describe them. "-cute." And there she goes again, blushing away.

"T-thanks!" She says a little quieter.

"So, what else do you do?" And for the next five minutes she just went on about art and stuff. What made things more weird is that I was actually listening to her! Even I find that weird. It wasn't long before I started to join in on the conversation.

"So you made a wax sculpture of your grand uncle?" I asked while smiling.

"Yep!" I couldn't believe it, well I couldn't believe two things. One that she had the skill to do that and two, that I was actually enjoying talking to her. I've noticed that she is just like Dipper, way more mature for her age, except she can be a little silly at times.

"That is amazing!" I said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, I just wished I could try something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," she began, "I guess I kind of just want to try something else." Right when she said that, an idea popped into my head.

"Well, have you ever tried spray painting?" I asked.

"No." she said simply.

"Then do you want to try it?" I told her.

"Isn't that illegal?" She asked innocently.

"The police in this town don't really care about teenagers that much, let alone kids, we should be fine."

"Alright! I'll do it! Should we ask Dipper?" She says happily.

"Nah, Dipper is pretty cool but he will just spoil the fun with his morals. It will just be you and me." For the third time today, she began to blush like crazy.

"T-that'd be fun." She said smiling. I pull into Thompson's drive way and turn off the car.

"Okay guy's, we're here."

And I give you chapter 5! I'm sorry there is no singing in this chapter, there definitely going to be singing in the next chapter! So what will Dipper sing in the next chapter? Will he confess his love to Candy? Will Robbie develop feelings for Mabel? I don't know. Remember to review and suggest songs! Oh yeah, this is to everyone who complains about this fanfic having CandyDip and Mobbie :  watch?v=8o6c1UuoMwI


	6. That Bitch

**Dipper's POV:**

I snap out of my trance and notice that we are at Thompson's. I am not going to lie, I am a little nervous to sing in front of Mabel and her friends. To this day has still has no idea why doing things in front of girls have to be so hard. I look at Robbie who has a pretty confident look on his face as he opens the door to the garage.

"Hey guys!" Robbie says excitedly.

"Hey Robbie- Dr. Funtimes!" yells Nate as he run over to give me a fist bump.

"Hey Nate, anything going on?" I ask. Ever since I joined the band, I've felt a bit closer to everybody, even my past bully.

"Nothing much actually, just getting ready to play like a god!" Once he said that, everybody (except Mabel and her friends) cheered to the heavens.

"So- Who are they?" say Lee, pointing at Mabel, Candy, and Grenda.

"Oh!" I say, and then point towards the girls. "You remember Mabel right? Well those two are her friends, Candy and Grenda."

"They are going to be listening to us play." say Robbie, getting his guitar strap over his neck as he grabs a pick.

"That's cool." say Lee and he goes and gets his bass.

"So what song do you guys want to play?" say Nate as he scrambles over to his drums.

"You're Gonna Go Far Kid?" says Thompson as he sets out four chairs, one for him and the other for the girls.

"Hey, I love that song!" I said.

"Cool, hope you memorized the lyrics." said Robbie, who was giving me a reassuring smile.

"One, two, one, two, three!" Nate says and the song immediately begins.

_"Show me how to lie _

_ you're getting better all the time_

_ and turning all against the one_

_ is an art that's hard to teach."_

I look over to see that Mabel and Grenda have a look of pure astonishment, while Candy and Thompson look happily at me.

_"Another clever word_

_ sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_ and as you step back into line_

_ a mob jumps to their feet."_

Robbie and Lee are really getting into it, to the point to where they look like they have lost all knowledgment of the world and started to float through time itself.

_ "Now dance, fuck, dance_

_ man he never had a chance!_

_ And no one even knew_

_ it was really only you!_

_ And now you steal away,_

_ take him out today._

_ Nice work you did,_

_ you're gonna go far, kid!"_

** Robbie's POV:**

My god, this is definetly one of the best preformances we have done. Within a few minutes however, the song was over and look over at the girls. Needless to say, they were blown away. After a brief moment of silence to catch our breath, we all cheered. For one of the few times in my life, I feel... happy.

"I can't believe that!" said Nate, who just jumped from behind his drums to join us.

"That was AWESOME!" said Thompson. Everyone than began to look at Dipper, who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Bro! I knew you were good, but oh my gosh!" said Mabel, bouncing up and down at a speed everyone thought was impossible.

"Dude, you have a real talent!" say Lee, who put his hand on the kids shoulder.

"You guys are real rockstars!" said Grenda, still in awe at our performance.

"What can I say!" I said a bit too smugly. "We are pretty good, aren't we?"

"Why, yes. I believe he was... alright." said a voice that could kill the gods. I look at the door, which was opened, and saw a girl with huge blonde hair, and a severe snotty attitude.

Pacifica Northwest.

"What are YOU doing here!" said Mabel, looking a lot angrier than I thought she could be.

"Oh, nothing just looking at MY band!" Once she said that, I couldn't help but feel anger boiling up in me.

"What are you talking about!?" I say.

"Yeah! This is OUR band!" says Dipper confidently.

"I wouldn't say that so soon!" she then turns towards Thompson, who was looking utterly confused. "I'm gonna say that you are the manager of this band-"

"That's Through the Pines to you, you little-" says Nate before I clapped my hand over his mouth. I knew better than to let him say those words, even though we all wanted to say them.

"Yes, yes I am!" says Thompson, who was starting to take a stand.

"Well, remember that little concert you were planning in two weeks?" How the fuck did she know that, only we know that!

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, do you remember who you talked to about that concert?"

"Um- Wait." said Thompson as he began to concentrate. "Oh yeah, he never told me his real name though, he told me to call him... Mr. Northwest." My heart dropped once I heard that. This can't be happening, please this can't be happening!

"That's right!" she says with her devious smile. "And as long as you losers want that concert, you are going to have to do what I want!" I look at my band, all of them seething with rage, except for Dipper, who looked like he had just been punched in the face.

"What do you want?" he says, his voice lacking all emotion.

"Simple, you dorks are looking at your new lead singer!"

"WHAT!" screams everybody.

"W-wait! Why would you want to do this?" says Mabel furiously.

"To piss you guys off of course!" She says all cute like. I've never wanted to punch a girl in face as much as I've wanted to today. "And to get famous!"

"What about Dipper!" I yell. I will destroy her if she thinks she can just get rid of Dipper.

"Oh, him." she says as she turns towards Dipper. "Well, I have two things for you. You will be back up singer and my own personal lackey." I looked at Dipper to see his expression. Surprisingly it a mixture of anger and hurt.

"And the second thing?" He says with clenched fists.

"You will have to be my boyfriend!"

"WHAT!?" says everybody for the second time.

"WHY?" screams Mabel, with complete and utter confusion.

"Oh come on! You have to admit we would make a cute couple! Plus I know it just tears YOU on the inside, doesn't it!" Mabel was so furious that she actually started to form angry tears in her eyes. "And Through the Pines? Ew. I personally like the name 'Pacifica Northwest'!"

"Y-you can't do this!" say Lee, who was completely hurt at what had happened.

"Oh I can and will!" She then turned around and started to walk out of the door. "I will be here tomorrow at noon. You idiots better be there!" And like that, she was gone.

I look around to she how everyone was doing. Nate, Lee, and Thompson were all seething with rage. Mabel was know openly crying and was being comforted be Grenda. Candy looked as if she wanted to just break down crying right now. But Dipper is the one to take the cake. He looked angry, sad, and most of all pained. Just then, Dipper's mouth opened.

"I-it's my fault..."

** Have I ever told you how much I fucking hate Pacifica? Well anyways this chapter was a little late and a bit shorter than usual (sorry)! The song was You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring and it was suggested by Fallerforever. How will Candy react knowing Pacifica now has Dipper? How is this Dipper's fault? Will Robbie ever stop wearing eye makeup? Tune in next time and continue to suggest songs guys!**


	7. Taking a Stand

**Dipper's POV:**

"What do you mean this is your fault?" says Thompson who was towards my right. I looked at him and he doesn't seem mad, in fact he seems worried. Nate and Lee are looking at me suspiciously while Robbie just looks confused. The girls however know exactly what I'm talking about. I then clear my throat to begin speaking.

"Alright, you guys deserve to know." And I told them everything. How Pacifica made fun of my friends, my little outburst, and even the part with the kids carrying me home. Through the entire story however I did not smile once. I feared what they would think, would they hate me? Would they no longer want to be around me? I would if I was on their side.

"So let me get this straight." say Lee, getting up from the couch. "You were defending you're friends honor and you told her off in front of the entire town?"

"Y-yeah." Lee then exchanged a few looks with the other boys, and after a moment of silence, they all suddenly began out laughing.

"My god, that is the GREATEST thing anyone could ever say to that bitch!" says Robbie, who is now currently on the ground, laughing uncontrollable y.

"Wait," I began, "so you guys are not mad?"

"Mad? Why would we?" say Thompson who is starting to settle down.

"You were defending your friends. Nothing wrong with that." says Nate, smiling down at me. After I heard that, it felt as if a weight was finally off of my chest.

"What a relief." I sigh, but decided to press on another glaring issue. "But what about Pacifica? If she stays around she is just going to ruin the band!" The looks on everyone's face changed from happiness to one of deep thought.

"What are we going to do?" says Robbie as he takes his seat on the couch. And for the next few minutes, everyone just stayed silent. Even the girls were trying to think of a way to fix what has happened. If we try to just straight up kick her out, Pacifica will just cut the concert all together. If we do nothing though, I don't think I can live while in a band called Pacifica Northwest. I try to think of something, but my mind has just gone to a blank.

"I got it!" said Mabel. Her tears were now long gone. "Dipper! Do you remember those papers you gave Pacifica on Pioneer Day?"

"Yeah, I rem- Mabel! Your a genius!" I yell.

"What are you guys talking about?" says Nate with a confused look.

"Alright, on Pioneer Day, me and Mabel found out the Nathaniel Northwest was not the founder of Gravity Falls!" Everyone gasps at hearing this.

"So that means if we were to show somebody those papers-" started Thompson.

"Then everyone would think of her as a fraud!" finished Robbie.

"Pacifica's whole popularity was built on the fact that she was the descendant of the town's founder!" says Candy, perking up.

"And everyone knows that Toby Determined would love to send that fact to the newspaper!" says Mabel, happy with the new found information.

"Jeez kid," said Robbie, "your a freaking genius!" I saw Mabel blush slightly as he said that. I don't even care however, because I just remember one great flaw.

"Wait, guys." Everyone then turns to me. "Pacifica has the papers. And I'm pretty sure nobody is going to believe us." I then heard groans from all around. Except from Lee and Nate.

"Where do you think they are?" says Lee, with a slight smirk.

"If I would have to guess Pacifica would want them near her so probably in her bedroom I suppose. Why?" Nate and Lee just laugh a little.

"Well then," says Nate, "why don't we go take them then?"

"W-wait what!" says Thompson as he jumps out of his seat.

"You can't be serious!" says Robbie with a slight frown on his face.

"Oh come on Robbie! We all know your record is not exactly clean." says Lee, laughing a little bit at his friend.

"But this is breaking-in-entry! Not to mention this is the Northwests we will be dealing with! Do you realize how much troble we would get into!"

"I'm with Robbie on this one guys." says Thompson, "Besides, we can't include children in this."

"I'm willing to do it!" I says smiling.

"Me too!" says Mabel who is now standing behind me.

"We three!" says Candy and Grenda. Nate and Lee have huge smiles on their faces, while Thompson and Robbie are still on the defensive.

"Guys! Do you realize how messed your lives would be if you got caught?" says Robbie, sounding an awful lot like an adult.

"But Robbie-" says Mabel but is immediately silenced by Thompson.

"No! We are not going to let you risk it!"

"Dude, c'mon!" says Nate, "If they want to help they should be able to!"

"Not with commiting a crime though!" says Robbie. They went for ten minutes straight yelling at one another. Mabel tried to get a word in but wasn't able to do it. I, on the other hand, found this slightly amusing. However I eventually knew it had to stop.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" I yell, causing everyone in a chair to jump out of it and have everyone look towards me. "Robbie, I appriciate your's and Thompson's concern, but we are doing this-"

"Dipper, you're not committing a crime!" says Thompson with his arms in the air.

"What other way is there!" Thompson and Robbie looked at each other to see if the other had a counter response for that. "This is not something I'm proud of! But we can't just let someone like Pacifica take something like this away from us!" Mabel, Candy, and Grenda began to smile up at me. "If we let one person do this to us, who's to say someone else won't try to do something like this! We need to stop this at the core and soon, if we don't, we will be in a band known as 'Pacifica Northwest'!" You could practically hear the disgust in my voice. Nate and Lee began to cheer at my speech. "Besides, let's admit it. Pacifica really deserves to be taken down a peg. So Robbie! Thompson! We have to do this! If we have to do this! Not just for us, but for all of the people she's used, for all of the citizens of Gravity Falls, for THROUGH THE PINES!" I yell as I am met with cheers from everyone, including the two people who were against me.

"Alright," said Thompson. "I guess we really don't have a choice, now do we?" Robbie shook his head in agreement. "So when are we going to do this?" Everyone then looked to me for an answer.

"We should do it towards the end of the week."

"Wait, that's a little far away don't ya think?" says a puzzled Robbie.

"She will probably be expecting us to do something within the next few days, besides we need to plan first."

"What ever you say." says Lee, smiling down at me. "You're the boss."

"So what do we do now?" says Nate.

"Simple," I say, completely confident. "We plan Pacifica's downfall."

**And I give you chapter 7! Sorry it took a little longer than usual, sorry that there was no singing in this chapter and I am sorry this is a little short. I am going to need you guys to suggest duets for the next few chapters though, however I can still fit in songs just for Dipper. So, will Pacifica catch wind of this project? Will Dipper succeed in his plot? Will Nate get even more tattoo's? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Can't Take the Heat

**Dipper's POV:**

"Jesus Christ, where is she!?" says Robbie, who is really annoyed at the situation. It is thirty six minutes passed noon, the time Pacifica said she would be here. So far, it is just me, Robbie, Nate, Lee, and Thompson.

"Who cares? I hope she never shows up." said Nate, who was so bored he had resorted to counting his own teeth.

"I feel for you, but the sooner she gets here, the sooner she'll be gone." said Thompson while having a staring contest with Lee.

"Just know guys," I say, trying to comfort the teenagers. "She will regret what she is doing to us, it's only a matter of time." Everyone smiled a little, and then the sound of tires stopping outside of the garage met our ears. I looked outside, and saw a large limosine, carring no other then Pacifica Northwest. She rolled down window, but did not get out.

"Oh boyfriend!" the word gave me a head ache. "My door please!" I look around at the other, and they were dumbfounded at her request. "Now!" she yelled. I then ran out of the garage and to her door, and opened it carefully.

"Why thank you!" she said in an innocent voice. "Could you be a dear and carry this stuff for me?" But before I could answer her, she threw multiple things into my arms. I look up and see T-shirts, hats, and thing of that nature.

"Um, what is that stuff doing here?" said Lee from the window.

"Merchandise of course!" She then began to walk towards the door, with me barely keeping up. Pacifica then let's out a cough.

"The door, boyfriend." She said while looking at her nails. I then reach for the door, only to fall from the weight of products. Robbie then opens the door.

"Dude! Are you alright?" He said worryingly.

"Pathetic." Pacifica simply said as she pushed Robbie out of the way and went into the garage. Robbie then helped me up and helped carry the junk. Nate then took one of the shirts and looked outraged.

"Why do all of these 'things' say Pacifica Northwest on them?"

"Well that's the name of my band, idiot!" She snarled. I almost forgot that she changed the name of the band. The shirts in question had the name Pacifica Northwest in bold letters in deep blue with the rest of the shirt a light pink.

"Let's just get this over with." I say angrily.

"Not just yet!" Pacifica says with a wide smile.

**Robbie's POV:**

Well, here I am. Living the dream I guess. I'm lead guitarist for a "band" and doing it with my best friends. Thing would have been great. If it weren't for the fact that I had to wear one of these humiliating shirts. Everyone, besides Pacifica and Dipper, are wearing these shirts so I guess it's not that bad. Pacifica is wearing one of those long, pink dresses with a red flower in her hair. Dipper is wearing a tuxedo with a rose wear his heart is. Needless to say, he was not exactly happy with everything.

"Why do I have to wear this thing!" said Dipper who was panting due to the heat.

"And why do we have to wear these!" I say, showing off the hideous shirt.

"One, you-" Pacifica said while pointing at Robbie, "-and the other instrument lackeys may only speak when spoken to. Two, Dipper looks really dashing in that tux, don't you think? And three, you morons are wearing those shirts to promote my band!"

"My god..." says Dipper, who the heat from the tuxedo and the summer heat is starting to make him dizzy.

"Alright, we are going to practice! Play the song Don't Go Breaking My Heart!"

"WHAT!?" Screams everyone including me in surprise.

"D-Disco!? Really!?" says Lee who looked disgusted at the song.

"We can't even play it with the instruments we have!" says Nate by his drums.

"Improvise! Now are you ready boyfriend?" says Pacifca. Dipper simply nodded, looking as if he made a sudden move, he would pass out. Everyone looked angrily at her, but with seconds, began (with the best of our ability) began the song. The music played and Dipper began to start off the song.

_ "D-don't go breaking my heart..."_

Good god, Dipper sounded awful. He was barely standing and sweating buckets. He was off key too, but Pacifica didn't care.

_ "I couldn't if I tried!" _

Okay, she is without a doubt the most annoying little fucker I ever had the displeasure of meeting, but she really can sing.

_ "Oh h-honey is I... restless..."_

Now he's missing a few words, this is not going to end well.

_ "Baby, your not the kind!"_

_ "Don't go breaking... heart..."_

_ "You take the weight off of me!"_

_"Oh hon- when you knocked on my doooooo-"_

Dipper, out of complete nowhere, fell to the ground. Thompson and I ran over to him and he appeared to be unconscious. Pacifica look furious at what happened.

"Oh come on! It's not that difficult to stand!"

This is going to be a long week.

** Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, after a long hiatus I give you chapter 8! No one suggested the song, that was me. Sorry for the wait, personal problems got in the way. Next chapter I'm going to venture into Mobbie so if you don't like that, deal with it. Will Pacifica continue to torture the band? Will the guys pull off the heist? Will I ever stop asking these stupid questions? Keep suggesting songs and find out! Plus for future chapters I am going to need deep meaningful song about love! Don't ask why.**


End file.
